The Darkest Night
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: It has been eight years since the war against the Covenant ended. Now with Bloodheart and two kids by her side, Shade sets out to find her true home and to search for old friends lost. But will what she find change her view of life forever? Rated M for playful teasing. Sequal for "The Dark Child" R&R No flames please. Return of some old characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A simple guide to a few new things: _Writings within books, __**Thoughts,**__Music._ Languages have remained the same. Please enjoy. :D

* * *

It's a new life, It's a new day,

It's alive with the beating of young hearts. :

Song from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron

* * *

The Darkest Night

Chapter One

21 Years And Still Alive

My name is Shade Dark Child. In the eight years since the end of the war Bloodheart and I have been joined and have had two children. Thier names are Rose and Leo. Rose is more like her father while Leo is more like me. They are each three years old and learning quickly how to fly.

Another very special union shocked the world of humans and Sangheili alike. Thel and Delia have also been joined and now have a two year old daughter. She looks more like Delia than anything, but with Thels eyes.

We have remained on Sangheilios ever since the day of the memorial upon Earth. This place is more beautiful than anywhere I have ever been. The night sky is filled with stars and illuminated by two small moons. At night is when most flora and fauna are active. The streams whisper and the trees talk with the wind.

The mountains where Vadam keep is located rise high above most anything else. It is there where Rose and Leo are practicing flight with Bloodheart.

I set the pen down and looked down the path and towards the treeline. Rose and Leo were running towards me. Leo has light purple wings and a bright smile. In attitude he is like a hyper puppy. I looked to Rose. She is taller than her twin brother and has a deep dark red colored wings. Her attitude is like mine. Right down to the fighter at heart. They were both smiling and laughing as they ran at me.

"Momma! We flew! We flew!" I smiled and opened my arms. They attacked me and I hugged them both.

"That's wonderful news." I laughed as Roses tail tickled my ear and as Leo attacked her tail.

"Alright you two. Why don't you let your mother up?" They both glanced at each other with an evil expresion before standing and attacking Bloodheart. I began to laugh as they knocked him to the ground. "Come on Shade. Help out a bit."

"Come on Bloodheart. It's good for them to learn how to attack." They giggled and laughed before leaping up and rolling around in the grass. I crouched down and stalked towards them, a playful growl in my throat. I leapt and grabbed them both, rolling a little and then sitting in the grass and laughing with them and bloodheart.

"Again! Again! Do it again!" They both stood and began to stalk each other threw the grass, not having much success at keeping quiet.

"Come on. Let's get back to the keep." They laughed and opened their wings, pushing down and lifting up off of the ground. Bloodheart and I did the same, keeping pace with them all to easily. We soon arrived and the keep and were welcomed by Thel.

{Hello Arbiter.} Bloodheart bowed to him. Rose and Leo ran up and bowed their heads as well. He smiled slightly and returned the gesture. I stepped up and bowed my head.

{How are Delia and Zerria?} He smiled a bit.

{They are well. And you all?}

{We are doing good. Rose and Leo have learned to fly on their own.} I smiled and they both grinned.

{I saw them. They're really good already.}

{Dads going to teach us some cool maneuvers tomorrow!} Leo was nearly jumping with exitement. Rose brushed a bit of her hair from her face and laughed at her brother.

{It's going to be fun. Will you join us tomorrow mom?} I smiled.

{I wouldn't miss it for the world. But it's getting late and time for you to get some rest.} Rose, Leo and Bloodheart all groaned. {I didn't mean you Bloodheart. But if you wish you may go to bed now.}

I laughed as the twins stuck their tounges out at their father. He laughed as well and hugged them both. {Come on. Let's get some rest. We have to get up early tomorrow.}

{When will we get to learn how to hunt from air?} Rose glanced to the bow and arrows on my back.

{Not until you are strong enough to pull the string on your bows.} They looked to each other and then back to me.

{We'll start trying right away!} They both ran inside and I shook my head, watching Bloodheart follow.

{Sometimes I swear Bloodheart is as much a child as them.} Thel chuckled slightly.

{Yes. He does act quite childish around them.} I shook my head and glared at a loose hair. I tucked it back again. My hair now reached my waist and doesn't like to stay in place.

{Has any word come from the council yet?} He shook his head and I sat on a boulder outside the doorway, pressing my wings close to my back and removing my mask. Now it was adorned with a black ribbOon on either side of it. I brushed a few loose strands of hair from my face and felt the scars.

The fear that coursed through me as the Brute's claws dug into the soft flesh of my face. The pain that followed and then for a heart stopping moment, releif that if I died right then that the gravemind would not be able feast on my flesh. But then worry and fear set in again. If I died then the Guardian race was as good as gone. I knew Bloodheart well enough that if I died he'd never again find love. He even told me those very words the day after our marriage.

I opened my eyes again as the memory burned through my mind. I suddenly realised that someone was trying to speak with me. "Shade? Are you alright?"

The first thing that registered was the fact that this person was speaking in english. The next thing was the familiar voice. I looked up to see Delia holding Zerria. "Yes. I am fine." I stood and noticed Zerria was asleep. I stepped away and offered Delia my seat. She smiled and walked to me. The hieght difference between us was quite interesting. Actually to be honest I was about an inch taller than Thel. She sat and accidentally woke Zerria up.

"Hi Shade." I smiled and knelt. Despite her age she was learning fast. She had even tried grabbing my Phantom of the Opera book once.

{Hello Zerria. How are you studies going?} She smiled brightly.

{They are going well. And Rose and Leos flight studies?} As I said. An extremely inteligent girl.

{It's going well. Tomorrow we will be taking them out and showing them more advanced manuevers.} I stood. "She is learning very fast."

"Yes. She is." Delia smiled and Zerria leapt down into the grass. "Where are you going Ze?" She turned back.

"I'm looking for a bug." I chuckled and knelt down, seeing the bugs with ease. I pointed to one.

"It this it?" She shook her head.

"It's blue and purple. And looks like a rock." I looked again and found a rather large bug that fit the discription she gave me and I pointed to it.

"It this it?" I didn't move so I carefully picked it up. "This is a rock." I looked at it closely. I had never seen any rock such as it.

"What is that?" I looked at Ze and then to Thel.

{Could you come here?} He nodded and walked over, looking at the rock. {What is this?} He grabbed it and looked it over. {I have never seen anything like this.}

{One moment.} I grabbed the rock again and pressed my thumb into a small near invisible crevasse in the side. It popped open and a small image appeared. An image of my mother and father appeared, a little four year old at their side.

"Whoever is seeing this find my daughter or any Guardian. Please. The fate of our homeworld is dependant upon it. They'll know what to do." I growled.

"No mom! I don't know what to do." The image flickered and I pressed my thumb against it. "Please. Help me." The image flickered and changed.

"Remember. The heart directs you to the city of old from which which we left. From there you shall find the next stone." The image vanished and I stood.

"I have to return to Earth." I tightened my fist around the rock and stood. "I have to save my homeworld."

{But what if someone else found the stone first?} I growled.

{I'll have to take that chance. When will the council next meet?}

{Tomorrow.} I turned to Thel.

{Then I need to be there.} I looked at the rock and replaced my mask. I turned and walked inside, the thoughts and feelings brewing within my head. I walked into my room and sat in a chair for a few minutes. I felt Bloodhearts hand on my shoulder and placed mine on his.

"Oh Bloodheart. What am I going to do?" I closed my eyes and uncurled my fist. I felt the rock being removed and heard the message again.

"I'll go with you my love. Do not worry. We'll find and save our home." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blinked and turned to him.

"I hope that the council will allow me to take a ship to search." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on. You'd best get some rest." I nodded and stood as he released me, walking over and laying on the bed. Within a few minutes we were both fast asleep and ready for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Now you're just

Somebody that I used to know.

Somebody That I Used to Know - Gotye ft. Kimbra

Chapter 2

The Old Enemy

I awoke early and pulled on my dress. I tied it and walked quickly to the council chambers. My normal wear is to torn and tattered to wear to a meeting as important as this. I met Thel half way there and bowed to him.

He bowed his head. {Hello Shade. You're up first.}

{Thank you sir.} We reached the council chamber and I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I opened the doors and walked in. The silent chatter stopped and many of the heads turned my way. I bowed my head then stood at the speakers podium and looked straight ahead, no emotion in my face.

{We are to understand that you wish to take a ship to search for your home planet. Are we correct?}

{Yes. That is correct.}

{Then please explain.} I bowed and took a deep breath.

{You see. I found this stone outside of the Vadam keep. I recognized it as a message stone. My mother and father had left this behind as we had passed through.} I pulled the stone from the hidden pocket in the sleeve, my hand brushing against the paper I kept with me. I opened the stone and the message played. After it had all ended the Sangheili looked at each other and spoke quietly.

{But what if the stone isn't there? What if someone has moved it or it has been buried?}

{I know that where my old home was had always remained barren due to the fact that even before the war with the Covenant...} Growls and shouts of outrage erupted from the crowd and council. {It showed that something else had lived on Earth. That extra-terrestrial species did exist.

{I trust that the stone is there. And if it is not then I swear we will return.} They looked to each other and then began speaking quietly to one another. After a few minutes they turned to me again.

{We have decided. You are allowed to take the Shadow of Intent for your search. May your search be succesful.} I bowed my head.

{Thank you so much.}

{When will you be leaving?}

{In a weeks time. If that is alright with the council.}

{Understood. You may leave now.} I turned and walked out, leaning against the wall outside the door and smiling softly. I turned to walk down a hallway and ran right into Toranus. He now wore an armor that resembled what he had before but with hand shaped figures and detachable weapons.

^Hello Toranus. Will you be joining us when we go to search for my home world?^

^Sure. Will the Little Rose be coming as well?^ I nodded. Since the death of his bond brother Toranus had separated himself from most other people. Until a year after Rose was born. He was visiting and saw her. She had caused him to laugh and actually give what passed for a smile. They had been best friends ever since.

^Then I will join you in your search.^

^Toranus!^ Rose came running towards him and skidded to a stop beside him. ^Do you want to help me find the funny bird again?^

He chuckled and looked down at her. ^Sure Little Rose.^ She laughed softly and ran towards the outer door, Toranus and I following.

^So have you found her funny bird yet?^ He shook his head.

^No. But we have found a dark blue feather.^

^Interesting. Maybe I can search from the skies. I am curious to see this bird for myself.^ I folded my wings back as we stepped out and Rose was pointing into the trees.

"There it is!" I saw a faint flash of movement and removed my mask, handing it to Rose. I looked closely and saw a familiar bird-like structure holding a long purple piece of metal. The piece of metal was a Covenant beam rifle. And it was aimed straight at Rose.

"Rose! Run!" The familiar report of the rifle as Rose froze up. And then the ping of the beam hitting a thick metal. Toranus had moved quicker than I thought possible and now had a burnt spot where the beam had hit and bounced off. I turned and ran straight to the place where the bird had been. Unfortunately Kig-Yar are fast and agile and able to duck into places I can't reach without scraping my wings.

I leapt through a bush and leapt, grabbing the Kig-Yar and pinning it to the ground. I picked it up and walked back to see Toranus holding a shivering Rose. "Here is your funny bird Rose."

"It tried to kill Toranus!" She glared at it and grabbed her bow, tightening her fist around it. She leapt from Toranus's arms and grabbed one arrow, aiming at the head of the squirming reptile.

"No Rose. Put the bow down. We could get him to talk. And we need to know how many others are here." She lowered the bow and replaced the arrow. "Come with me."

I walked in right as the Arbiter was walking out. {We heard something. Is everyone alright?} That was when he noticed the Kig-Yar trying to bite my hand.

{Everyone is fine. He tried to kill Ro-OW!} He found purchase on my hand and bit down as hard as it could. I hit him upside the head with my hand and he stopped squirming. I growled and he sunk further down into my hand, if that was possible.

{We'll take him from here.} Another Sangheili stepped up and grabbed the Kig-Yar from me. I rubbed my hand and squeezed it to prevent the bleeding.

{Damn those pests and their teeth.} I growled and heard footsteps.

^Are you alright Shade?^ I turned and nodded to Toranus.

^I'm fine. I just got bit is all.^ I looked to Rose who was sitting on his shoulder.

^I don't like those birds.^ She growled. Leo and Bloodheart walked out from a nearby corridor and glanced at my hand.

{What happened Momma?!} Leo ran over and grabbed my hand. Bloodheart followed him and looked at the teeth marks.

{Kig-Yar.} He growled and nodded. Today he had chosen his more wolfish form. I winced slightly as Leo pulled something from a cut.

{Momma had a stick stuck in her cut.} I knelt down and looked at the twig. It had to have been stuck between the Kig-Yars teeth.

{I'm fine now though.} I stood again and began to walk down the hall, holding the cut and heading for my room. As soon as I reached it I grabbed a human medkit from under the bed and bandaged the gash. As I sat back I began to wonder how the Kig-Yar had gotten to Sangheilios in the first place. All of it traced around the fact that one still loyal to the Covenant lived within the Vadam keep. I tightened my fist into a ball and growled deeply.

* * *

_**A/N: O.O I'm so sorry! I gut so stuck and I've been pacing my room day after day because I had no second chapter ideas. Finally, after an epic battle with my head, I got this. I hope it doesn't suck. Enjoy! ~ Shade 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_We've only just begun,_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes,_

_you'll find us chasing the sun_

_Chasing the Sun - The Wanted_

Chapter 3

An Old Journeys End and A New Journeys Beginning

In the week since the council meeting and the attempt on Roses life we had been busy preparing the ship and searching for any other Kig-Yar or any of the remaining Covenant. So far nothing had been found.

I lifted Rose and held her close as Bloodheart placed Leo on his shoulders. We walked towards the Shadow of Intent with Toranus and Thel following us. We met Rtas and bowed our heads to him.

{Hello Rtas.} Rose bowed her head and then looked up.

{Hello Rose. How are you feeling today?}

{I am well. And you?}

{I'm doing fine.} She nodded and leapt down, taking off down the familiar corridor. Toranus and Leo followed her and I shook my head.

{They are all to exited about this journey.}

{I think perhaps they just wish to see Earth.} I glanced to Rtas.

{Most likely.} I turned and saw Delia and Ze enter the ship and smiled as Ze bowed her head to me.

{Good morning Shade.}

{Good morning to you as well Zerria.} She smiled and whispered in Delia's ear. She nodded and Ze ran down the hall in the same direction Rose, Leo and Toranus had gone. Delia chuckled softly as she watched her run off and looked around the room.

{Where is Th-AH!} She yelled as someone unseen came up behind her. Thel became visible again and had his arms wrapped around her midsection. {Dammit! Please don't scare me like that!}

He chuckled and buried his face in her hair and she smiled, closing her eyes and pressing her head against his. I turned and walked out of the landing bay and into the room that was to be Bloodhearts and mine. I stood for a moment and closed my eyes, my head tipped back. I held my wings back and focused on any possible location of the rock. I never heard the door open and didn't realise anyone was in the room with me until I was tackled to the ground.

My arms were pinned against the ground and I saw the familiar blondish blue-gray hair of Bloodheart. I smiled and turned my head towards his face. He smiled as well and kissed my neck.

{Bloodheart. Come on. Get off.} I laughed and he smiled.

{Alright.} He stood and pulled me to my feet. I quickly kissed him and fell back onto my bed. He laughed and crawled onto his, curling up in a ball. I laughed and looked around, shifting into a small kitten and running out the door and down the hall. I ran past Rose, Leo, Toranus and Ze. The three kids ran after me and Toranus sighed, following.

I rounded a corner and ran right into a young Sangheili. He looked down at me and then up as the others barely managed to stop. Rose picked me up and I sat on her shoulder. As soon as Rose turned around a large wolf walked into the corridor. I leapt down and shifted into a mountain lion, as the humans called it. I growled playfully and Bloodheart prepared to leap at me. I growled lightly and leapt first, knocking him to the ground and running down the hall, skidding to a stop in a dark corner. I soon heard sniffing and shifted back into my common form, slipping out and walking towards the bridge.

As soon as I entered the large control room I stood off in my normal place. {Hello Shade.}

{Hello R'tas.} I turned to him and bowed my head. He returned the gesture and I smiled. {It's good to be back on a ship. I will honestly say that I have missed it so.}

{As have I my friend.} I smiled and leaned back against the wall. {As have I.} I sighed to myself.

I didn't even realize that my eyes had slid closed. I was thankful that I didn't snore or even speak within my sleep. Rose was curled up by my feet and Leo was in Bloodhearts arms beside me. As I woke up and leaned forwards I felt Bloodheart stir. Rose sat up and gasped as she saw the now flourishing green planet ahead of us.

The humans had stayed true to their word about restoring the Earth to all of her former glory. Bloodheart, Rose, Leo and I walked to the docking bay and stood, waiting. We docked at the Cairo and I bowed when Lord Hood stepped onto the ship.

"Shade. Welcome back to Earth." He saw Rose and Leo hiding behind me and smiled slightly. "Are these your two children?" I nodded.

"Rose, Leo. This is Lord Hood." He knelt down and looked at them.

"Hello sir." Rose stepped forwards and bowed. Leo followed shortly after and they both smiled.

"Hello to you as well." He stood and I laughed softly.

"These two are very mischievous. I'd watch for any issues around the ship while these two are around." He laughed slightly and led us forwards and onto the station. "Any luck with the search for him?"

"Nothing." I sighed lightly. The Master Chief was still missing. And I feared him dead. Hood voiced my fears. As well as others I did not forsee. "I think he may have died. And even if one of the cryo-chambers worked Cortana would have to activate them. And by now she has probably gone rampant.

I stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "A small detour to search around the Ark would not hurt my mission." I stopped for a moment. "We will find him."

"I hope you're right." I passed a training room and saw Zero holding an assault rifle.

"Excuse me for a moment." I slipped into the room and stood behind him. "Not a bad aim. For a human." He jumped and aimed the weapon at me. I laughed and he shook his head.

"Hi Shade. Welcome back to Earth." I bowed my head and he walked out with me. I rejoined Hood and my family and he looked to Bloodheart.

"Hey Blood." Bloodheart glanced to him and bowed his head.

"Hello Zero." Rose and Leo looked up at Zero and examined his armor. It had been repaired to where the dents were gone but the gouges and scratches remained. Zero liked his 'battle scars'.

"And who might these two little rascals be?" I smiled and nodded for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Rose." She stepped up and held out her hand. Zero gently shook it and then turned to Leo.

"See if you can guess my name." I smiled and Zero looked him over.

"Well. You look a lot like your mom. A tail similar to hers but with a bit of puff at the end. Your hair is longish and rugged like the mane of a lion. I'm guessing it's Leon." Leo shook his head. "No? Leo then." He nodded fiercely and Zero outstretched his hand.

Zero stood again and turned to Lord Hood, saluting. "At ease Spartan." Rose and Leos eyes lit up.

"You're a Spartan?" Zero laughed and nodded. "Did you fight with our momma?"

"For a short time. Her skills were good enough they kind of scared me." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I can fight too!" Leo pretended to fight with the air around him before he slipped and fell. Rose fell onto her back due to laughing.

"I can see that." Zero helped them both up and we continued down the hall.

"Where is Miranda?" I asked as we reached the bridge.

"She's on Earth, helping with the promise we swore to keep." I stepped up and looked down at the Earth.

"It looks just like it did when I first lived here." I smiled and Bloodheart wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his muzzle close to my ear.

"Remember the old hiding building?" I nodded slightly.

**_"Come on Bloodheart!" It was my third birthday. Bloodheart and I were flying out to the old abandoned gathering hut. I landed just inside and laughed, shaking the rain free from my hair. Bloodheart landed beside me and I leaned back, my wings tucked as close to my back as they could get._**

_**"Why did you bring me out here Dark Child?" I smiled and growled playfully, crouching down in a cute and cuddly kitten kind of way.**_

_**"My mom is being extra clingy. Perhaps it is because she knows I am soon to leave the nest. I am not a hatchling anymore." Bloodheart shook his head. He had been a liveborn. I was a hatcher. I smiled and tackled him, rolling a couple of times before pinning him to the ground.**_

"I recall that my mother was worried that I was leaving the nest soon." He smiled.

"And you recall that _my_ mother was already arranging a wedding for the two of us?" I laughed and nodded.

"Who would have thought she was right about that?" He chuckled and I turned to Hood. "Can we go down soon?" He nodded and led us to a Pelican. I gave him the location and he nodded. After a couple hours we were landing at the location. It was exactly as I had recalled it.

All except for a small nearby town. The sign read: _We ome o B igg ale C lo ado. N w el brat n ars. 910 o 201 ._

The faded letters slowly took their place as I focused. All but the name of the town: _Welcome to B igg ale Colorado. Now Celebrating 100 years. 1910 to 2010._

"Let's check here first. I have a feeling someone else found it." I walked into an old metal rectangle of a house on the first corner and searched each of the rooms. Finding and old living room, bathroom, kitchen and one bedroom. I was about to leave when I saw the image of a plain wall flicker. I stepped through and found a hidden bedroom with a one way window. I found the rock hidden in a small drawer with a journal next to it.

I grabbed them both and headed out towards the forest area. I opened the rock and awaited the message.

* * *

_**A/N: Before anyone yells at me about the towns location I will admit this! I just picked a random town from a map. I have been there before and so has Kitteh. It was small and in the middle of nowheresville. No forest or anything. Just a lot of farms. We had to stay nearby for a short time and we stayed outside of the camper. It's nice and you can see more stars out there than you can anywhere near a city because there are less lights. So please. Don't hate me. If you figure out the name you should see it for yourself. :3 ~ Shade 3 P.S: I need a bit of help so pleeeease reveiw. :D KTHXBAI! ~ Kitteh 01**_


	4. AN: Sorry

_**Okay. I know you're not supposed to use chapters for Author's Notes but I needed to say that the next chapter will be up soon. I want to thank you for your patience. I just have to remember what I wrote and get it typed up on my phone. Which is a real pain. So again. Thank you for being patient and for following and/or favoriting. ~ Shade 3 & Kitteh 01 **_


End file.
